New Super Hello Yoshi Deluxe
'' New Super Hello Yoshi Deluxe'' is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game released on the Nintendo Switch worldwide on January 20, 2019. It is a port of the Wii U launch title New Super Hello yoshiU. It contains both the base game and the New Super Luigi U DLC. Yoshi, Ludwig Mimmy, Rosalina, Mary, Tessie, Harmony, and Nabbit all return as playable characters from the original Wii U title while this game introduces a new playable characters, Toadette, Azumi, Starlight and Lhasa who makes her playable debut in the Hello yoshi games. All the girls have a unique form known as Super Crowned Princess, which they obtain after grabbing a new item called the Super Crown. The Super crowned form grants her abilities similar to that of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Story After the past years of Hello yoshi, Yoshi, Mimmy, Rosalina, Tessie, Mary, Harmony, Toadette, Azumi, Starlight and Lhasa are with Princess Peach and Princess Evelyn in Peach's Castle having dinner together. Bowser, Violet, and the Koopalings suddenly arrive in their Airships, with the former sporting a giant mechanical fist, that smashes and launches the Hello yoshi and the girls away from the castle. Mario and his friends crash into the Acorn Tree, launching Super Acorns through the area. They then tumble out of the tree, passing a Bubble Baby Yoshi and Balloon Baby Yoshi, while they're at it, and look into the horizon to see Bowser beginning a siege on Princess Peach's Castle, setting the Hello yoshi to go on a new adventure and save Princess Peach and Evelyn. During the game Hello yoshi defeat the koopalings and rescue Ludwiga from Bowser's evil control and join as playable character. As the game progresses, the view occasionally shifts to Peach's Castle, showing the flags being replaced by Bowser's flags, and the castle being surrounded by a thin tornado-like cloud that is made thicker, entirely obscuring the castle. Yoshi, Mimmy, Rosalina, Tessie, Mary, Harmony, Toadette, Azumi, Starlight and Lhasa also have to deal with Bowser's forces, including the Koopalings, Boom Booms, Magikoopa and Bowser Jr., who occasionally attacks the heroes with his dad's airship. None of them is enough to stop the heroes from progressing, and Bowser Jr. causes the airship to crash after making the mechanical hand punch through it. After reaching Peach's Castle and defeating Bowser, the group moves onward, but Bowser Jr. appears and urges Magikoopa to spread his magic across the area. After heading to the castle exterior, Yoshi and the others see Evelyn in a tower. Before they can save her, she is locked inside and Bowser appears, now at a giant size. Eventually, Bowser is defeated and Bowser Jr. runs away in fright. After Bowser being defeated, he puts in his super crown and transform into Bowsette and kidnaps Peach. After rescue Evelyn in Bowser's hands, Yoshi and the girls rescue Peach in the tower, kidnapped by Bowsette, and Hello yoshi come to rescue Princess Peach (as crowned princesses, she confuses by herself), Before they can save her, she is locked inside and Bowsette appears, now at a giant size and the true final boss. Eventually, Bowser is defeated this time for sure and Bowser Jr. runs away in fright. Yoshi (or whomever delivered the final blow to Bowser) gets to Peach and bows down to her, and is then kissed by her, to their shock and delight, as the clouds surrounding the castle disappear, restoring it to its former state. Outside the castle, the Koopalings (except Ludwig) and Bowser Jr. are fleeing on the airship as Bowser recovers. Noticing the escaping airship, he climbs up onto one of the castle towers and leaps onto the ship, but his and Violet's additional weight causes it to plummet into a hill nearby; they then fly away hanging on to Bowser Jr.'s Junior Clown Car while Hello yoshi watch. They then turn back to the others, who are cheering, with Yoshi delivering a final victory pose with their Super Crowns and the family tree gang. Hello Yoshi bros DX intro.png Final Boss Bowser New Hello yoshi bros Deluxe.PNG Final Boss Bowsette New Hello yoshi bros Deluxe.png Category:Games